Si me amas (Editando)
by kasai shinju
Summary: Hinata y Sasuke estan felizmente casados y su felicidad no podra ser quebrantada por nada. o eso queria creer Hinata... Infidelidades, editado y probablemente ya no haya lemon, depende de que tan feo lo sienta. Lo estoy editando, pero lo dejare como "Completo" pero yo tengo los capítulos restantes.
1. Capitulo 1-Prologo

**Hola, muchas habran leido la historia original y la entrada original, pero si leen esto, es porque lo corregí, ok zape a kasai, jejeje. Nos vemos.**

**Prologo.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Hinata veía con profundo anhelo su vestido de novia, estaba feliz y todo desde que había conocido a Sasuke Uchiha, su vida había mejorado, ya no le temía a su padre, incluso era mas fuerte, no se desmayaba tan seguido como antes, aunque eso no significara que no lo hacia.

Miraba cada centímetro de aquel pedazo de tela, se sentía como una princesa de solo pensar en usarlo. Su boda seria en tres días, y ya lo tenia todo, nada le podía salir mal.O eso pensó.

..

...

...

...

..

Sasuke se encontraba en su oficina, sabia que venia en tres días y se sentía aliviado, por fin se casaría con la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, su adorada Hinata.

Sonrió de lado mientras veía una foto de él con Hinata, su hermosa sonrisa era lo que mas destacaba y el brillo en sus ojos, su cabello negro azulado se encontraba recogido en un moño desordenado, con su flequillo y unos mechones sueltos, él la abrazaba por la cintura y sonreía como siempre, de lado.

Recordaba ese día, fue cuando ambos decidieron y a vivir juntos. A pesar de lo que muchos pensaran, ellos no habían tenido relaciones ni nada parecido y vaya que con aquella mujer siempre te ibas a tener que dar mínimo dos baños de agua fría. Pero el quería que todo saliera bien.

...

...

...

...

...

Los tres días habían pasado con rapidez, Hinata retorcía sus manos de manera nerviosa y después bajaba sus manos para apretar el vestido. Se miraba al espejo con mas ansiedad que antes y repasaba su aspecto. El vestido era simplemente perfecto, con un corsé en estraples ajustado en su vientre, la falda larga y ampona, con la parte de enfrente abierta para dejar ver una cascada de tela en distintos tamaños.

Su cabello estaba suelto y rizado de la parte de atrás, su flequillo que siempre cubría sus ojos ahora estaba de lado, sus labios de un tenue color rosa, su cuello era adornado por un sencillo collar de perlas. A su parecer, se veía demasiado exagerado, pero las demás habían abogado por su aspecto, contagiandola de inmediato con su buen humor.

- ¿Lista?- Tenten la miraba con una sonrisa radiante, la pelinegra solo sonrio y le tomo la mano que la otra le pfrecía -te dejare junto a Neji-kun y el te entregara- Hinata bajo la vista, se suponía que seria su padre quien tenia que entregarla, pero el se había negado, había dicho _"Ese Uchiha solo te traerá problemas, si quieres casarte con él es tu decisión, pero ante mis ojos, estas muerta y eres una deshonra"-_ tranquilízate Hina-chan. El no quería decir eso, bueno tal vez si.

- ¡Argh! ¡Cállate ya Tenten-chan! solo la estas asustando y logrando que se ponga triste- Ino se acercó a su amiga y limpio una lagrima rebel que había escapado de su ojo derecho- este es el día mas feliz de tu vida, y quiero que llores solo de felicidad ¿quedo claro?- ella asintió.

...

...

...

...

...

...

La marcha nupcial dio inicio, delante del altar Sasuke miraba nervioso, sería mentira si dijera que no le daba pavor que ella lo dejara plantado, pero salió de sus cavilaciones al ver a cierta peli rosa ingresar al recinto. Llevaba un vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo de escote cuadrado y sus labios en un llamativo tono rojo.

La peli rosa tomo asiento en la parte de atrás y muy disimuladamente comenzó a pasar sus manos por su cabello y después por su cuello. Sus acciones parecían inocentes, pero tenian un fin. Sasuke Uchiha miraba con deseo aquellas acciones, por increible que parezca, aquella mujer lograba encenderlo de la peor manera.

Se distrajo al oír los murmullos de todos los presentes, todos hablaban de lo hermosa que estaba la novia. Dejó de mirar hacia aquella oji jade y levanto la vista. Delante de él se encontraba la mujer más hermosa, su adorada Hinata lo miraba con amor en sus perlados ojos.

- Te ves hermosa- le susurro una vez que ella llego hasta él.

- Gracias Sasuke-kun, tú también estas muy guapo- el sonrió y desvió su mirada hacia la peli rosa, la cual tenia el ceño fruncido y demostraba todo su coraje en una mirada asesina.

- Señor Uchiha, acepta como su legitima esposa a Hinata Hyuga, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, para serle fiel ¿hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Acepto- miro a Hinata y le dedico una leve sonrisa.

- Usted señorita Hyuga- ella asintió y miro de nuevo al novio- si hay algún impedimento para que esta pareja no se una en sagrado matrimonio, que hable hoy o calle para siempre- Sakura se iba a poner de pie, pero Ino la vio y la sentó con un jalón en el brazo- ¿Alguien? Bien, por el poder en mi, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- Sasuke beso a una sonrojada y feliz Hinata, nada podía estropear su felicidad. El moreno desvió la vista hacia cierta peli rosa que ahora lo miraba con odio, mientras aplaudía.

- Te amo Sasuke-kun- dijo Hinata- nada podrá separarnos- le sonrió y Sasuke asintió para después abrazarla contra su pecho, ella tenia razón, nada los separaría, o eso creía.

Editado -_- ¿De verdad yo escribí eso?


	2. Capitulo 2- ¿Vida perfecta?

**Editamos de nuevo, gracias por su comprensión y apoyo.**

**¿Vida perfecta?**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Soy Hinata Uchiha, antes mi apellido era Hyuga, pero llevo seis meses de casada, Sasuke, mi esposo, es el hombre más lindo que haya conocido, desde que nos conocimos en la escuela fue amor a primera vista, bueno al menos en mi caso, el era un poco cerrado, todavía me acuerdo cuando por primera vez salimos, el caminaba delante de mí.

Llevábamos dos años de novios y me pidió matrimonio, en cierta parte me sentí muy feliz, pero el hecho de abandonar a mi familia, en este caso mi padre, no me hizo tanta gracia, ya que a él no le gustaba el hecho de que yo tuviera una relación con su rival en el mercado.

Sí, somos de familias rivales, la compañía de mi padre es una de las empresas de bienes raíces más importantes, y los Uchiha son nuestra competencia. El caso es que, ahora yo trabajo con Sasuke y Neji-nisan se encarga de las empresas Hyuga.

Sinceramente mi vida no podía estar mejor, Sasuke estaba conmigo, la empresa subía cada vez más, aunque la Hyuga también, teníamos un departamento en la parte más alta de la ciudad y todo marchaba perfecto, nada podía estropear nuestra felicidad, absolutamente nada.

Hubiera querido creerme aquello.

***** Fin del Pov Hinata*****

**...**

**...**

En un lugar de la ciudad, más concreto un departamento habían dos personas, una peli rosa que veía embobada la habitación y un peli negro que tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, el sabía que no debia llevar a esa mujer a su casa, mucho menos a la casa donde vivía su esposa, pero le fue imposible convencerla de ir a un hotel.

Si, un hotel, desde hacía tres meses se frecuentaban, pensó que una vez que estuviera casado su deseo hacia esa peli rosa disminuiría, pero el hecho de tener a Hinata para él, dispuesta pero sumisa, lo descolocaba mucho y la peli rosa era solo pasión, podía desbordarse sin temor de asustarla o algo parecido, incluso se atrevía a decir que la ninfomanía de aquella mujer lo asustaba a él.

Sonrió ante lo pensado, esa mujer a veces lo asustaba, pero eso no evitaba que la deseara como se desea lo prohibido, y ella era prohibida, no debia estar con ella, pero era tarde, lo había buscado, lo había hecho perder la cordura en su propia oficina y lo hizo desear mas, desde entonces procuraba darle regalos a Hinata, como una muda disculpa por su infidelidad.

- ¡Guau! Tu esposa vive con mucho lujo Sasuke-kun- rio la peli rosa mientras se acercaba a él- ahora entiendo porque nunca quisiste traerme- le ronroneo en el oído, cosa que puso un poco tenso al moreno.

- No juegues ahora, te traje solo para que vieras la casa en la que vivo y duermo con MI esposa- ella frunció el ceño- ya la viste, vamos tenemos que ir a otro lugar- la joven opuso resistencia- esta casa es sagrada, es de mi esposa y tú, eres mi amante, perteneces a otro mundo- la chica frunció aun más el ceño.

- Seré tu amante Sasuke-kun, pero no habría aceptado esto de no ser porque tu esposa falla en algo- Sasuke la miro a los ojos- la culpa es tanto tuya como mía y no me quieras decir que eres el esposo ejemplar, cuando tu y yo sabemos la clase de hombre que eres tu- el peli negro le soltó una cachetada- ¿No me equivoque? al parecer solo te puedes distraer cuando estas conmigo.

Dicho eso se abalanzo sobre el peli negro y comenzó a besarlo, Sasuke no se lo impidió y permitió el beso. Era un imbecil, si, pero ya no habia marcha atrás. La recargó contra la pared y una vez allí, se dedico a lo suyo, esa mujer vería lo que era meterse con un Uchiha.

,...

...

...

...

...

..

...

Había sido un día duro, el trabajo, la salida con sus amigas, el hecho de tratar de localizar a su marido y todo eso. Pero por fin volvía a casa. Recordó con una sonrisa las anectdotas de sus amigas, se le hacía raro que ahora fuera ella la que escuchara y no al revés. Llegó a la entrada y miro al guardia.

- Buenas noches Shimada-san ¿Llego mi esposo?- dijo tomando las llaves que el guardaba.

- Si señora, llego hace dos horas, pero venía acompañado de una socia- frunció el ceño ¿Una socia?- dijo que verían la forma del edificio y como están los departamentos para ver si construyen unos igual, o le quitarían algunas cosas- asintió, aunque con ciertas dudas.

- Gracias Shimada-san- caminó hasta el elevador, llegaría más rápido así, pensaba en todo su ajetreado día, pero estaba feliz, había visto a su hermana Hanabi y ella le había contado todo lo que decía su padre "Sasuke no te conviene" sonrió un poco. Estaban dementes, Sasuke era lo mejor que le había pasado, volvió a sonreír y salió del ascensor, camino por el pasillo, iba revisando cual era la llave cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió- ¡Sasuke-kun...!- se calló al mirar como una mujer peli rosa salía de allí.

- ¿Te veo mañana?- dijo el pelinegro para besar los labios de la joven- ¿En el mismo lugar?- ella asintió y lo beso de nuevo.

- ¡Eres un maldito! – Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos y la peli rosa solo se quedo quieta, ambos miraban sorprendidos a la mujer de negros cabellos delante de ellos- ¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?!- Se golpeó mentalmente y bufó- olvídalo ya sé que hace aquí- Dio la vuelta y regreso sobre sus pasos hacia el elevador, pero Sasuke soltó a la otra chica para correr por Hinata.

- ¡Hinata! ¡Espera no es lo que crees! ¡Hinata, detente!- tomo la muñeca de la joven y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, colocando ambas manos en sus mejillas- No es lo que crees, yo... ¡Déjame explicarte!

- ¿Es que? ¿Es que qué Sasuke-kun? ¿Me vas a decir que no paso nada, cuando yo los vi?- el se quedo callado- o ya se, a lo mejor tu excusa es que querías hacerle un lavado dental ¿cierto?- el negó - quítate, ¡No me toques! él se separo de ella y esta emprendio su marcha al elevador. - ¡Suéltame!- dijo una vez que sintió las manos del joven sobre ella otra vez. El pelinegro estampo sus labios sobre los de ella y esta solo alcanzó a patearlo en la entrepierna- ¡¿Me besas cuando has estado con ella?! ¡Eres un cínico! ¡¿Cuánto hace que has estado engañándome?!

- Tres meses después de que se casaron-La joven se sorprendio, o sea que todo ¿fue una mentira? Tomo a la joven peli rosa de los cabellos y estampo su cara contra su rodilla, la dejo en el suelo y camino de nuevo hacia el elevador. Sasuke se amedrento un poco pero ella suspiro.

- no te volveré a golpear- él se relajo- no quiero tener ningún contacto contigo, eres un asco, me repugnas y me has decepcionado de la peor forma- el bajo la vista y ella continuo con su camino, aunque por dentro sollozaba y gritaba, pero por fuera solo tenia el rostro serio- mi vida perfecta ¡Ja, que farsa!- se dejo caer contra la pared del elevador y sollozo.


	3. capitulo 3- Se acabo

**Wiii, volvemos jajaja no se apuren hare que Sasuke kun sufra mucho… Gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios y espero que este les guste**

* * *

**El cuento de hadas se acabo**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

Conducía demasiado rápido, ni siquiera era capaz de ver por las lágrimas que ahora bañaban sus mejillas, solo tenia tres pensamientos "¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Sasuke?!" "¿Por qué le había hecho eso?!" y sobre todo "¡¿Por qué con aquella mujer?" tomo su telefono con su mano temblorosa y marcó un número.

- Sabaku no, al teléfono- su característico tono de voz la recibio, ella sollozo un poco y eso alerto a la mujer que había contestado - ¿Quién habla? ¡Hey! ¿hay alguien ahí?

- Te… Temari- chan- dijo en tono suave- S-soy y-yo- sollozo de nuevo.- H-Hinata.

- ¿Hinata?- respondio con un leve Hai- !¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Estás bien?!- su tono revelaba lo preocupada que estaba, había visto a su amiga apenas en la tarde y ahora lloraba como Magdalena.

- ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa?- Dijo en tono bajo y quebrado- por favor Temari-chan...- suplico y se detuvo ante el auto, sollozo de nuevo y la joven sintió pena.

- Claro, aquí te espero- colgo despues de la respuesta y condujo de nuevo, se sorbio la nariz otra vez y pensó. Sasuke la buscaria primero con sus dos amigas, Tenten e Ino, pero aunque sospechara que habia ido con Temari, el odiaba a Gaara y Temari lo odiaba a él.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

Lleguó después de veinte minutos conduciendo, claro si teníamos en cuenta que conducía demasiado rápido, toco la puerta y un joven pelirrojo la recibió, este solo suspiro y abrió más la puerta para dejarla pasar, el era un chico muy amable.-Entró con pasos torpes y entonces Temari se acerco hasta ella. Solo basto con ver el semblante de su amiga rubia para que Hinata se lanzara a sus brazos, tirandola al momento.

Se quedo a su lado y espero a que la joven parara de llorar, pero cuando parecía que ya lo lograba, ella volvía a soltar sus sollozos con más fuerza, de verdad que mataría a sujeto que la habia hecho llorar. Suponía que había sido su marido.

- ¿Qué sucedió Hinata?- La llevo al sillón y la sentó con cuidado, esta tomo un cojín y lo abrazo mientras veía hacia el frente- Cuéntame.

- vi… vi a Sasuke-kun- ella frunció el ceño- ...

- vaya, ¿tan feo es ahora de casado?- Hinata enterró la cabeza en el cojín y Temari se asusto- Hey ¿Qué paso? cuentame- le dijo en tono cariñoso- sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras.

- S… Sasuke-kun… estaba…. Bes… besando a- ella fue abriendo los ojos- Sakura- golpeo el sillón y maldijo por lo bajo- creí que no era nada, pero él mismo fue quien la detuvo y la beso, salieron de nuestra casa- no podía contener la lagrimas, lo recordaba todo y dolía- lo… lo… peor de todo… es… es… que… ¡intento negarlo!- se abrazo con más fuerza al cojín y Temari golpeo el respaldo.

- ¡Mal nacido!- rugió la rubia- ¡pero ahora me escuchara!- Temari desapareció por la puerta de la sala, no tenía fuerzas ni para ponerse de pie, odiaba esa sensación. Hace mucho que no se sentía así.

- Sasuke-kun- pensó con dolor- Si yo te amaba- Se dejo caer un poco y sollozo de nuevo- ¡¿Por qué?!.

- Deja de llorar por ese idiota- Se incorporo asustada y miro al joven pelirrojo, este tenía el ceño fruncido- Soy tu amigo, yo te protegere si ese idiota intenta acercarse a ti- ella sollozo de nuevo- pero deja de llorar- suplico sentandose a su lado, la joven solo se lanzó contra los brazos del joven.

- Gracias Gaara-kun- asintió- no le digas nada a Kiba-kun ni Shino-kun no los quiero preocupar- lo pensó pero al final asintió.

- Hinata, tu habitación esta lista, el baño también y te deje ropa, por si te quieres cambiar- Temari ingreso por la puerta y miro a su amiga en brazos de su hermano- ¿Estaras bien?- ella asintio, se levanto y camino a paso lento hasta la entrada de la sala, llego a las escaleras y una vez alli se detuvo a mirar a su amiga.- ¿Sucede algo?- nego.

- Gracias Temari-chan- ella solo asintió- es muy amable de tu parte dejar que me quede- le resto importancia y empujo a la joven para subir las escaleras.

..

...

...

...

..

...

Una vez dentro del baño comenzó a desvestirse, miró hacia el espejo y se contemplo. Sus mejillas estaban hundidas, sus ojos rojos por tanto llando y un camino de lagrimas recorria su rostro hasta su cuello. Se veia derrotada y se sentía muy cansada, se dejo caer contra la puerta y se auto abrazo.

- ¿Por qué? - dijo bajito- ¿Por qué, Sasuke-kun?- las lágrimas se agolparon de manera rápida sobre sus perlados ojos y las dejó salir- ¡¿Por qué?! ¿No fui suficiente? ¿No me amabas?- golpeó el suelo- yo si te amo ¡Aún te amo!- sollozo con más fuerza- ¡¿Por qué?!

..

...

...

...

...

..

..

Sasuke conducía hacia la mansión Uchiha, tenía que hablar con su hermano, necesitaba saber si Hinata había pisado la casa, pero eso era ilógico, no querría saber nada de ningún Uchiha.

Maldijo por lo bajo, si la perdía su vida se iría por el caño, nada tenía sentido sin ella, nada. Llego y estaciono el auto, ingreso a la casa de manera rápida y buscó a su hermano mayor, llego a la sala y no lo vio, busco en el despacho y tampoco estaba ahí, subió a las habitaciones y efectivamente estaba ahí, pero no solo.

- ¡Itachi! – el mencionado se separo de la mujer con la que estaba

- ¿Qué quieres hermanito?- dijo en tono de burla, se puso de pie y le arrojo la cobija a su pareja, aunque no estaban desnudos se le hacía de mal gusto que su hermano viera a la chica en turno- dime ¿problemas en el paraíso?

- Si - camino hasta la ventana- muy graves- Itachi abrió los ojos, solo lo decía de broma, pero viendo a su hermano, suspiro y le dijo a la chica que se fuera, esta obedeció y salió de la habitación.

- Dime ototo, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? porque algo habrás hecho ¿No?- el menor bufó- ¿Qué le hiciste a la linda y hermosa Hinata-chan?- lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

- No Te refieras así a mi esposa- Itachi enarco una ceja y Sasuke volvió a bufar- me descubrió con Sakura-

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Vaya que eres tonto! por eso te dije que no sacaras a tu secretaria cada que ella iba, al menos le habría inventado una mentira creíble- dijo meditando- ¿Y?

- No entiendes, me descubrió con Sakura cuando volvió del trabajo- eso lo descoloco- ella me pidió ir a mi casa, solo se la iba a enseñar y…

- Y de paso le enseñaste lo bien que rechina la cama ¿verdad?- Itachi le lanzo la almohada a Sasuke- ¿tienes idea de cuantos nos morimos por estar en tu lugar?- el peli negro frunció el ceño- la esposa perfecta, dulce amorosa, buena cocinera, con un cuerpo de infarto y con una pureza tal que sorprende a cualquiera ¡¿y tú la dejas por una zorra cualquiera?! ¿Estás demente? ¿Te falta un tornillo?- el menor solo frunció el ceño- ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te descubriera?

- ¡Por estúpido! ¡Por eso!- se sentó en la cama y hundió su cara entre sus manos- Itachi ayúdame, no la puedo perder

- Escucha viejo- se cruzo de brazos- la amas, eso queda claro, pero intenta reconquistarla poco a poco- el moreno levanto la vista- es más, finjamos que soy Hinata qué me dirías- el chico frunció el ceño- ok no doy el ancho, espera- se desato el cabello y tomo una almohada, se puso su camiseta y la metió en la almohada- Sasuke-kun, qué tienes que decir en tu defensa- dijo con una pésima imitación de Hinata.

- No puedo imaginarte como Hinata- el otro solo torció los ojos y le dijo que intentara – Hinata, mi amor, se que estas enojada conmigo y yo….

- ¿y qué Sasuke-kun? ¿Acaso la golfita esa es mejor que yo?- dijo Itachi poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

- No linda, es solo que, me deje llevar, escucha Sakura te mintió, solo nos vimos un par de veces y…- no continuo ya que Itachi le dio una cachetada

- Cínico- ahora Itachi no fingía exactamente, estaba enojado- ella se atrevió a decir que llevaban más tiempo saliendo y tu ¿lo niegas?- se quito la almohada y se amarro el cabello- lo siento Sasuke, no puedo ayudarte, me puse en sus zapatos y créeme, no tienes perdón.

- No me digas eso, eres mi hermano ¡tienes que ayudarme!- se levanto a encararlo- por favor, si la pierdo, me muero.

- ¡No tengo porque ayudarte! Eres un maldito imbécil que creyó que ella no se daría cuenta, ahora arréglalo solo- se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta- iré a buscarla supongo que necesitara un apoyo.- Sasuke maldijo- idiota.

El baño de la joven habia concluido, pero aun tenia lágrimas en sus mejillas, de verdad que era dificil enterarse de que "El hombre perfecto" te ponía los cuernos desde hace tres meses. Un suspiro lastimero escapo de sus labios y se dejo caer sobre la cama, miro su anillo de casada, no se lo había quitado aun. Rememoro con dolor los días en los que parecían una pareja feliz, llego incluso al recuerdo de Sasuke proponiendole matrimonio.

_*****Flash back*****_

- Sasuke-kun me haces cosquillas-La joven pelinegra se retorcía ante las manos de su entonces, novio. Este continuaba con su tortura y buscaba un lugar descubierto para seguir haciendole cosquillas- ¡Para, no puedo más!- siguió riendo y una vez que se detuvo, ambos se miraron a los ojos- Sasuke-kun- coloco su mano en la mejilla de él- te amo.

- Yo también te amo Hinata- beso con mucha ternura los labios de la joven y cuando se separo, ella aun tenia los ojos acuosos por la emocion- Necesito preguntarte algo- La joven asintio ansiosa y espero a que él formulara su pregunta- ¿Qué tal se ve mi nuevo peinado?- La chica abrio los ojos ¿Su peinado? - se sincera, necesito saber, viene las fotografías de la mejor empresa- Fruncio el ceño y apreto sus pequeños puños- es en serio y...- un pastel habia ido a parar al rostro del joven y una enfuruñada Hinata caminaba a toda prisa.

- ¡Tonto!- estaba sonrojada y más porque ella no actuaba asi, una mano se cerro sobre su muñeca y la hizo girar- ¡Sueltame, Sasuke-kun y...!- el chico besaba con sus labios llenos de pastel los de ella, odiaba las cosas dulces, pero con tal se embarrar un poco a Hinata, estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo.

- Lo siento- sonrio de lado, tomo uno de los trapos que habían allí y limpio un poco su cara- era broma, quería preguntarte si- de su bolsillo saco una cajita de terciopelo azul, la abrio con cuidado y dentro de ella había un anillo de diamantes- ¿Quieres ser la señora de Uchiha? ¿Por favor?- Hinata estaba sonrojada, miro el anillo con emocion y estiro su mano.

- ¡Sí!- se abalanzo sobre el joven y deposito varios besos en sus mejillas- Si quiero- este la apreto y ambos rodaron un poco, ahora Hinata estaba debajo de él- perdon.

- No te preocupes- le dio un suave beso- lo pagaras cuando seas mi esposa- ella hizo un puchero- no, mejor ahora- volvio a hacerle cosquillas y Hinata reia a carcajada abierta, amaba a ese hombre con todo su ser.

Fin de flashback.

Suspiro de nuevo y se recosto en la gran cama, de nada le servia recordar aquello si su perfecto esposo era un patán. Se quito con mucho cuidado la argolla y la dejo a un lado, se metio en las sabanas y miro el techo "Sasuke-kun" unas cuantas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pero lo mejor era ya no pensar en eso. Se acomodo un poco y decidio dormir, mañana iria por sus cosas e iría a vivir con su padre.

* * *

**Editado, para las que no la leyeron, es la segunda vuelta de esta historia y sinceramente, ¡¿Yo escribí esto?!**

**Nos vemos.**


	4. Capitulo 4- Enterandose

**Regresamos, gracias otra vez por sus comentarios, y si hare sufrir un poco más a Sasuke –kun se lo merece, jejeje. Comenzamos.**

* * *

**Enterándose.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

Desperto de manera muy lenta, se estiró de manera perezosa y al final termino mirando al techo, le costaba creer que hubiera dormido sola, después de tanto tiempo juntos. Se movió hacia un lado y se quedo acostada, lo mejor era seguir el plan anterior, ir por sus cosas al departamento de Sasuke y después de eso ir con su familia.

Bajo a paso lento las escaleras una vez que se desperezó y siguió hasta la entrada de la cocina, pero dentro de ella se encontraba el joven pelirrojo, sonrio un poco y tomo una taza, para después llenarla con café y sentarse a un lado del joven.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste?- su ceño estaba fruncido, eso solo indicaba que seguía preocupado y demasiado enojado- ¿Dormiste bien?

-Si, y mejor Gaara-kun, gracias- dijo solamente- hoy iras a comer con la empresa Hyuga ¿verdad?- el asintió- puedes… ¿puedes decirle a Neji-nisan que me llame?- el volvió a asentir- gracias- el muchacho suspiro, tomo sus platos y los dejo en el fregadero, una vez hecho eso, se acerco a la joven y deposito un beso sobre su frente- ¿Gaara-kun?

- Cuídate Hinata- la joven aisntio y Gaara salio de la habitacion.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Un joven moreno jugaba con la pluma entre sus manos, estaba molesto, decepcionado y completamente desesperado, Hinata no aparecía, además de que el muy zopenco de Itachi lo había dejado solo en aquella tarea de reconquistar a su esposa ¿Es que todo le iba a salir mal? La puerta se abrio y por ella ingreso un joven rubio.

- ¡Sasuke-teme!- Naruto Uzumaki- intente llamarte ayer, pero parece que tu celular no sirve- El moreno levanto una ceja, pero después recordo, estaba en la bolsa de la peli rosa-

- Perdona Dobe- el frunció el ceño- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?- Nego de manera rápida y sonrio mostrando todos sus blancos dientes-

- Teme, te ves horrible- El Uchiha tomo las tijeras de su cajón y las lanzo contra la cabeza del rubiop- ¡ay! ¡¿Por qué fue eso?! ¡Yo solo decía la verdad!- decía mirando el objeto pegado a la pared.

- ¡Callate! - gruño, el rubio suspiro y se relajo- oye dobe, una pregunta- el asintió- a… ayer ¿Hinata fue a buscarte?- el negó-

- ¿Por qué la pregunta teme?- Sasuke suspiro y puso las manos delante de él.

- Discutimos y ella se fue de casa, me pase toda la noche buscándola- el rubio frunció el ceño. Sasuke miro a otrop lado, Naruto tenía sus sospechas, pero prefirió callar.

- Yo solo te digo una cosa, si Hinata-chan viene a buscarme y me dice una historia diferente a la que me has contado tu, te romperé la cara- lo dijo con una sonrisa, su sonrisa estaba tensa y solo tnía la amenaza plasmada en sus azules ojos- tenlo por seguro- Sasuke trago saliva, ese rubio a veces daba miedo.

- Uchiha-sama- llamaron por el comunicador- llegaron los empresarios Sabaku no y Hyuga- Abrió los ojos, de seguro ella venía con el castaño- solicitan una audiencia con usted

- Hazlos pasar- afirmó y enseguida la puerta se abrió, por ella entraron dos hombres, un castaño de cabello largo, con un traje sastre negro con una camisa blanca y su corbata negra, detrás de él venía el pelirrojo, Sasuke frunció el ceño automaticamente, ese joven siempre había estado detrás de su preciosa Hinata- ¿Vienen solos?- ambos hombres fruncieron el ceño.

- ¿A qué te refieres Uchiha,? ¿Por qué debería venir acompañado?- El castaño tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba fijamente a Sasuke - Naruto-san, buenos días-

- Buenos días Neji, Gaara que gusto verte- el pelirrojo asintió y miro también hacia Sasuke- ¿Que sucede teme?

Sasuke negó y no aparto su vista de la del castaño, se notaba que sabía algo, a lo mejor lo sabía todo y nada más estaba esperando lanzarse contra su cuello. Tragó saliva disimuladamente y los miro a ambos, aunque estaba más nervioso por el hecho de que Naruto también parecía tenso.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Neji lo miro con profundo odio, debía ser un cínico para atreverse a preguntar por Hinata, y más cuando el sabía que demonios habia hecho para que ella huyera de su lado. Respiro profundo y trató de relajarse, trató.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Hyuga?- pregunto al castaño, pero este lo ignoro y miro al otro joven.

- Vine a realizar la separación de la empresa Hyuga con la Uzumaki-Uchiha y borrar del expediente el nombre de Uchiha Hinata, para devolverlo a las empresas Hyuga- Sasuke se puso tenso.

- ¿De qué hablas?- cuestiono con los ojos abiertos, pero Neji lo siguió ignorando- te hice una pregunta Hyuga, responde.

- Que quiero que Hinata-sama vuelva a ser parte de la empresa Hyuga, y esta vez la alianza sea Hyuga, Sabaku no y Uzumaki- el rubio abrió los ojos.

- Teme, ¿Sabes de que están hablando?- pregunto el rubio mirando al moreno- se supone que solo puede volver a ser parte de la empresa si se divorcia de ti…- se quedo callado

- Así es Naruto-san, ella se divorciara de Sasuke Uchiha- Dijo Neji con su vista fija en la de Sasuke - mañana empezaremos con la demanda de divorcio- Sasuke respiraba agitado- es todo- se dieron la vuelta y caminaron hacia la puerta por la que habian llegado.

- ¡Hinata no se divorciara de mi! ¡Que te quede claro Hyuga, es mi esposa y se quedara conmigo!- Neji sonrio de lado y eso descoloco aun más a Sasuke- ¡¿Me entiendes?! ¡Ella se va a quedar conmigo!

...

...

...

...

...

Llegó al departamento que compartía con Sasuke, recogería algunas cosas y se iría para siempre. Aprovecho el hecho de que era temprano, Sasuke llegaba en la tarde o en la noche, así que tendría todo el día para recoger, ingresó a la habitación y comenzó a sacar las cosas de poco en poco.

Recordaba con cierta nostalgia los momento felices, pero ahora solo habían lagrimas empañando su vision, sus pequeñas manos apretaban con fuerza.

Mas furiosa que al principio, comenzó a meter su ropa de manera brusca, en una maleta iban lo que era ropa y en la otra puso sus fotografias, ella sola, ella y su familia, ella e_Itachi, ella y sus amigos y dejo las que eran de su matrimonio con Sasuke.

Observó las fotos de la boda, apretó la mandibula, si se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí a lo mejor la hubiera corrido, bajo la vista y suspiro. Aun le costaba creer que de verdad Sasuke le haya sido infiel y que por si fuera poco, el momento que de verdad creia seria el más feliz de su vida, ahora sentía lagrimas y un sabor amargo.

Acomodo la foto en su regazo, con la firme convicción de no pensar en aquello. Miro de nuevo su fotografía, en ella salía un Sasuke unos años más joven que el de ahora, su mirada estaba tranquila, estaba de perfil y sus manos en sus bolsillos, el viento movia sus cabellos y su camisa en ese momento abierta, sus pantalones y sus tenis colocados de manera correcta, pero la camisa era lo más llamativo, dejaba al descubierto su torso. Ella siempre penso que el parecia un modelo en aquella foto.

Seco sus lagrimas con un manotazo, no podía pensar en eso otra vez. Aunque fuera dificil, olvidaria a Sasuke, volvería a continuar con su vida, por mucho que su corazon gritara que corriera a abrazarlo con fuerza. Recorgio sus cosas y camino hasta la salida.

Abrió la puerta, pero le sorprendio que esta se empujara hacia ella, miro asustada y Sasuke se encontraba delante de ella. Ambos se miraron con los ojos abiertos, pero el pelinegro reacciono primero, paso su mano derecha por el cuello de ella y la izquierda en su cintura para después besarla con todo el amor y la pasion que sentía hacia ella.

Hinata abrió mucho sus perlados ojos y en un momento de debilidad, cerro sus ojos para permitir aquel contacto.

* * *

**Hasta aqui, Es editado, o sea que las que leyeron el original, sabran que a este si le cambie varias cosas jajaja, espero que les guste y pues nos vemos. Aviso, ya estaba subido, fue de los primeros, soo estoy editando mi verguenza xD jajaja**


	5. Capítulo 5- Si me amas

**Jajaja soy cruel muy cruel lo sé, jajaja gracias a todos los que se pasan por la historia.**

**Si me amas.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sasuke conducía hacia su casa, estaba molesto, no, molesto no era la palabra, estaba furioso de verdad. Le molestaba en exceso que llegaran idiotas, como su rubio amigo, a decirle tonteria y media, como el rubio. y luego para que aparecieran otros dos estupdios, los que más odiaba por cierto, a decirle "Hinata-sama se va a divorciar de ti" "Yo cuidare de Hinata, fui un idiota al hacerme a un lado, pero ya no sera así" apreto el volante con mucha fuerza.

A pesar de que su rubio amigo era la mayor parte del tiempo un zopenco, el hecho de que lo apoyara y le dijera "Si te hacen algo, yo los detengo, al menos podrás huír" sonrio de lado, el era un buen amigo, Naruto era de verdad un buen amigo, el por el contrario, era un hijo de puta. Sabia que el gustaba de Sakura, pero por no perder su titulo de macho dominante, habia aceptado a esa pelirrosa.

Estaciono de manera lenta y suspiro, eso de volver a tu casa sin que hubiera alguien esperandote era algo raro. Camino hasta el elevador una vez que se bajo del carro y apreto el boton de su piso, se daría una ducha rapida y saldria a buscar de nuevo a su esposa.

Salio del elevador y caminó a paso lento hasta su departamento, tomo el pomo de la puerta y se sorprendio de que esta estuviera abierta, frunció el ceño y empujo la puerta. Abrió mucho los ojos, Hinata estaba detras de esa misma puerta, sonrio un poco, se inclino sobre ella y la beso.

Ambos se abrazaron con amor, de verdad que Hinata lo extrañaba, paso sus pequeñas manos por la camisa del pelinegro y Sasuke apreto su cintura en un intento por pegarla a él, se besaron con ternura, pero la intencidad fue subiendo de poco en poco y Hinata se descubrio contra la pared.

Intento separarse de él, pero ahora Sasuke atacaba su cuello. Se sentía tonta, denigrada, aunque deseaba que su corazon dejara de latir como loco,

- ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!- Dijo con la voz entrecortada y las manos en su entrepierna- ¡¿Estás loca?!

- ¡El loco eres tú, mira que engañarme y después besarme como si no ocurriera nada!- tomo sus maletas y paso ignorando al joven- ¡¿Qué haces?!- Sasuke había estirado su mano y ahora sostenía con fuerza la pierna de su esposa- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡No!- se levanto yacorralo a la joven contra la puerta- ¿A dónde llevas esas maletas?- la joven miro a otro lado- ¿A dónde vas?!- golpeo la puerta con el puño cerrado y Hinata cerro los ojos- ¡Responde!.

- !Eso es algo que a ti no te importa!- bajo la vista- ¡¿Qué haces?!- Sasuke le habia quiado la maleta y la abrio, revelando las prendas de la morena- ¡Dame mi maleta!

- ¿Te vas?- Asintió intentando no torcer los ojos- ¡No puedes hacer eso!- grito pegandose a ella- ¡No puedes irte, no tienes ese derecho!

- ¡¿Y quién me va a detener?! ¿Tu?- sus ojos brillaban con coraje- ¿Tu golfita?- Eso hizo que el moreno bajara la vista- ¡No se si Neji-nisan te lo dijo, pero yo si! ¡Aquí y ahora te lo digo, quiero el divorcio!- rugio, Sasuke abrio mucho los ojos y negó en repetidas ocasiones- ¡¿Por qué no?!

- ¡Porque eres mi esposa! estas casada conmigo por voluntad propia y no te dejare ir-Abrazo a la joven y enterro la cara en su cuello- te amo Hina. Eres lo más hermoso que haya tenido en mi vida- Susurro contra la piel de su cuello- no me dejes... te amo, siempre lo he hecho- levanto la vista y Hinata miro los profundos ojos negros de su marido- no te divorcies de mi- ella bajo la vista- te amo, te amo, te amo- beso en cada repetición las mejillas de Hinata

- Si de verdad me amas- el asintió y acaricio su rostro, Hinata fruncio el ceño - entonces déjame ir- la tranquilidad en el rostro del moreno se esfumo- Dame el divorcio, dejame libre- Sasuke nego de nuevo, apreto sus manos contra los brazos de la joven- ¡Me lastias!

- ¡¿No lo entiendes?! Eres mía, de nadie más, eres mi esposa- solto a la joven y sus manos se estamparon en la puerta, dejandola a ella en medio- ¡No dejare que te vayas con el mal nacido de Gaara! ¡Ni con mi hermano! ¡Ni con nadie!- Hinata lo miro indignada e incredula- ¿Lo entiendes? '¡No puedes!

-¡Basta ya!- se calló- ¡tuviste tu oportunidad de que te amara solo a ti! ¡Es mas solo te amaba a ti! Nunca pensé en nadie que no fueras tu- Golpeo su pecho con sus puños- solo tú, solamente tú estabas en mis pensamientos a diario, solo pensaba en ti maldito estúpido- Dejo de golpear y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, se cubrio el rostro y Sasuke la abrazo- pero tú qué hiciste- Dijo en tono serio- ¡me dejaste! - bajo la vista - ¿y quieres que te perdone? Va a ser muy difícil- tomo su maleta- Adiós Uchiha-san.

Salió de allí y camino hasta el ascensor, escuchaba la voz de Sasuke, pero no queria voltear, cerro la puerta del elevador y suspiro, aun era difícil, llego a la planta baja y camino con sus pesadas maletas hasta Shimada, el portero, le tendió las llaves y se despidio con la mano, ahora iría a la mansión Hyuga.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

Llego a la casa después de media hora de conducir, había apretado el volante para evitar llorar de nuevo, pero por fin se había calmado. Delante de la puerta se encontraba Neji, el cual tenia las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, Hinata estaciono y bajo del auto, camino a paso lento y se refugio en los brazos de su primo.

- Estoy en casa- Apenas le habia salido la voz cuando lo dijo.

- Bienvenida Hinata-sama- Abrazo a la joven con más fuerza- ¿tuvo un enfrentamiento con él?- Asintió- ¿le hizo algo?- nego y el castaño de relajo- Hiashi-sama y Hanabi-sama están enterados de la situación- Hinata lo miro asustada- no se preocupe, Hiashi sama fue quien me dijo que la trajera a casa-Sonrió un poco, Hiashi-sama no era tan malo-Me pidio que le dijera cuando usted llegara, dijo que quería hablar con usted- asintió y caminó hasta la entrada.

- ¡Hinata-chan!- La morena se volteo y delante de ella estaba una castaña de ojos perlas, Sonrió con cariño y corrió a abrazarla- ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Qué te hizo el miserable ese?! ¡Lo mato, créeme que lo mato en cuanto lo vea!- Sus aspavientos la hacían ver adorable, pensó Hinata, miro con amor a la menor y sonrio.

- No te preocupes Hanabi-chan, ya me ocupe de él, no volverá a molestar- Ambos castaños levantaron ambas cejas- -¿creyeron que eran los únicos con carácter Hyuga?- sonrieron y Hinata también, era bueno estar en casa por fin- ¿Dónde está mi padre?

- En su despacho, pero límpiate las lagrimas, porque en cuanto se entero de lo que hizo Sasuke, casi se transforma y sale volando por la ventana para matarlo-Hinata sonrio de nuevo y Hanabi abrio los ojos- no es broma, casi incendia la casa con sus ojos de rayos- Comenzaron a reir y hinata se limpio la cara- así esta mejor, creo que no se preocupara tanto- caminó a paso lento y llego a la puerta y toco despacio- ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¿Hinata?- se sorprendió Hinata ingreso a paso lento y él se levanto de su asiento, levanto su mano y la dirigio a la mejilla de su hija, ella cerro sus ojos y se amedrento un poco- me da gusto que estés en casa- abrió los ojos. Hiashi paso sus brazos por el cuerpo de ella y la abrazo- ese malnacido de Uchiha, no te hizo nada ¿verdad?- Ella nego y Hiashi sonrio de nuevo- ¿¡ahora entiendes porque te dije que no era bueno para ti!?- Asintió y abrazo con más fuerza al mayor- Neji me puso al tanto, estaba preocupado.

- Hanabi-chan dijo que casi lanzas fuego por los ojos-Ambos se miraron y empezaron a reír- - padre-se puso serio - ¿Por qué estas tan preocupado?- él se sorprendió- no me mal interpretes, te agradezco tu preocupación y que me dejaras volver a casa, pero se me hace un poco extraño.

- Hinata, yo se que antes era muy duro contigo- ella bajo la vista- pero solo lo hacía por tu bien, quería que fueras una buena Hyuga y lo fuiste solo hasta que te casaste con ese- Ella asintió atenta- por eso se lo agradecí, pero no significa que no te amara- lo miro- Hinata eres mi hija, el recuerdo más vivido y más hermoso que me haya dejado tu madre- ella le sonrio y Hiashi suspiro- es natural y lógico que me preocupara por ti, pero me da gusto saber que te vas a divorciar- Asintió de nuevo.

Se abrazaron otra vez y Hiashi beso con cariño la frente de Hinata, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus mejillas y las dejo correr, estar en casa con tu padre, era la mejor medicina del mundo, para un corazon traicionado.

...

...

...

...

...

..

¡Maldición! Aun le dolía la entepierna, pero debia admitir que le dolía más el que Hinata lo dejara, sus ojos perlas tan frios y llenos de coraje. Nunca penso ver algo asi en su linda esposa, apreto los puños y maldijo por lo bajo, todo por estupido, dejaría a Sakura e iría por su hermosa Hinata.

Llamaron a la puerta y se sorprendio, no recordaba que hubiera alguien al lado, de seguro era Naruto, le había dicho que vendría. Abrio los ojos cuando el golpe se hizo más fuerte, estaban aporreando su puerta y penso, ese no es Naruto, se levanto como pudo y la abrio molesto, un golpe lo recibio y lo mando al suelo.

- ¡Párate mal nacido!- detrás se encontraba Kiba, Un joven castaño con dos marcas en sus mejillas, Sasuke se llevo la mano al labio roto- ¡¿No me oíste?! ¡Te dije que te pararas!- le lanzo una patada y Sasuke se encogio ¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese chico?! recordo con coraje que a é le gustaba su esposa.

- Basta kiba-kun- dijo su amigo Shino un joven de lentes oscuros y cabello tipo afro en puntas- no vale la pena, Neji nos dijo que no viniéramos.- Kiba escupio a un lado-

- ¡No me importa! ¡Quiero dejarle en claro al estúpido este que Hinata no está sola!- pateo de nuevo al joven y este gruño de dolor- ¡levántate cobarde! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerle eso a Hinata?

- ¡Basta ustedes dos!- Naruto hacia acto de presencia y miraba con el ceño fruncido a los tres hombres- deja de golpear a Sasuke.

- ¡¿Acaso no te enteraste de lo que hizo?!- el rubio frunció el ceño, no se había enterado y si no lo callaba ahora tendría que enfrentarse a tres- este bastardo le…

-¡Cállate!- se abalanzp sobre él y comenzó a golpearle la cara, el detuvo su puño y estampo el suyo en la mandíbula del moreno, tiro a Sasuke y se coloco encima de él para comenzar a golpear el rostro del joven, Sasuke `pateo la entrepierna del castaño, aprovechando que el estaba encima suyo, lo golpeo con los puños y se coloco ahora el sobre el castaño, en medio de sus piernas- ¡eres un entrometido!-Shino le detuvo el puño y lo torcio para despues agarrarlo de los cabellos- ¡Naruto, ayudame!- el rubio hizo un puchero- ¡Mal nacido, ayudame!- pateo a Shino en las costillas y comenzaron a pelear entre ellos dos. Sasuke se fue sobre Kiba pero este le pateo la cara, lo dejo en el suelo y golpeo con sus puños el estomago del moreno.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- los cuatro se detuvieron ante el chillido de Sakura, - ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Sasuke-kun? ¡Suéltalo!- kiba gruño, solto al moreno y caminó hacia ella- ¿Qué haces? Detente- pero kiba había dejado caer su mano contra su mejilla.

- Eres una zorra- ella lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos- ¡por tu culpa mi mejor amiga está sufriendo!- Naruto se puso tenso al oír lo dicho por él, volteo a ver a su "Mejor amigo"

- ¿De qué está hablando Sasuke?- preguntó aunque ya estaba atando cabos- ¡Eres un mal nacido!- se abalanzo sobre el moreno y comenzó a golpearlo, intentaba quitarlo, pero el rubio enojado era más fuerte.

Kiba miraba sorprnedido el actuar de aquel rubio gritón, pero tenía que ser honesto, ahora él estaba limpio entre comillas, Naruto estampo sus puños contra la quijada de Sasuke y se coloco en medio de sus piernas para golpear con el codo, Sasuke se cubría como podía.

Tomo los cabellos de Sakura y la arrastro hasta el armario, la encerro ahi y se recargo en la puerta para seguir viendo el espectaculo, Naruto golpeaba ahora las costillas de Sasuke y dos puñetazos más en el rostro.

- ¿Cómo pudiste?- lo tomo por las solapas de la camisa , el Uchiha estaba casi inconsciente- ¡te dije que si la lastimabas te mataría! ¡Te lo dije el día de la boda!- eso era nuevo, el otro solo tosía la sangre acumulada en su boca- ¡incluso te metiste con mi novia!- Shino y kiba se miraron, eso también era nuevo- ¿¡donde esta!?

- En el armario- Naruto negó. Kiba se golpeo la frente, hablaba de Hinata- está en casa de su padre, él no piensa dejar que este imbécil se le acerque- Naruto asintió y soltó a sasuke.

- Éramos amigos teme- Sasuke abrió sus golpeados ojos- pero nunca te perdonare lo que le hiciste a ella- se levanto camino hacia el armario y abrió la puerta, Sakura cayo inmediatamente al suelo, parecía ser que estaba recargada en la puerta- Sakura- ella lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió, lo cual hizo que el rubio se enojara, la tomo por los cabellos y le hablo bajo- eres una zorra, que bueno que te enredaste con el teme- ella abrió los ojos- los dos tienen lo que merecen- la soltó y camino hacia el elevador, Shino y _Kiba lo siguieron, pero el castaño piso la mano de Sasuke.

- Disfrútala- Dijo el castaño, Sasuke tenia los ojos inyectados en sangre y tenía lagrimas en los ojos, Kiba sonrio triunfal_ hasta luego Uchiha.- llegaron a la plata baja y para sorpresa de los tres ahí estaba el otro Uchiha, Los miro con una ceja alzada- Tu hermano esta arriba, con su amante, ve a verlo si quieres-

- Hinata- todos se sorprendieron- ¿Dónde está ella?

- En casa de los Hyuga- dijo Shino con simpleza- pensábamos ir a verla ¿quieres acompañarnos?- el asintió, Kiba lo miro indignado- Creo que ella querra verte- el moreno asintio.

- Itachi- hablo Naruto, aun tenía un aura asesina- ¿tu sabias lo de Sasuke y Sakura?- él lo miro a los ojos y asintió- ¿y no dijiste nada?

- me entere ayer en la tarde que Sasuke fue a buscarme- el rubio asintió- lo siento Naruto- el bajo la vista.

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Los cuatro cenaban de manera tranquila, platicaban sobre las ocurrencias de la menor, sobre los nuevos "Poderes" se rastreo Hyuga, que según tenía el mayor de los Hyuga. Hinata reía feliz, había olvidado lo bien que se la pasaba cenar en familia. Claro con Neji y Hanabi, ya que el padre era más serio.

Hablaron sobre las acciones y las empresas, la union entre Sabaku no, Uzunaki y Hyuga, aunque Hinata no apostaba mucho por ello, Hiashi hablaba de lo buena idea que era. Ahora Hinata seria la dueña de dichas acciones.

- Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama- llamo una sirvienta y ambos voltearon - el señor Uchiha, Uzumaki, Inuzuca y Aburame están afuera-Se asusto y Hiashi apreto los puños, se levanto de manera lenta y camino asustada hacia la puerta, delante de ella estaba un moreno de cabello largo y unas ligeras ojeras.

-Itachi-kun- Se abrazaron y ella enterro la caraa en su pecho- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me entere de lo que paso y vine a darte apoyo, te busque toda la semana- Ella bajo la vista- Me disculpo en nombre de Sasuke- ella negó y empezo a mirarlos a todos y abrio sus ojos- ¿Hina?- Naruto tenia el labio roto y el ojo morado, Shino tenia un cardenal en su mejilla y Kiba tenia un camino de sangre desde la nariz, la boca y la camisa estaba manchada.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-todos bajaron la vista, Neji llegó al lado de su prima y miro a los otros tres jovenes, bufo molesto y se sobo la sien.

- Por eso les dije que no lo buscaran-Hinata lo miro indignada.

- Si asi estamos nosotros, espera a ver como quedo el otro- alardeo Kiba y Shino bajo la vista, Hinata aun miraba indignada a su primo

- ¡¿Les dijiste?!- el asintió, Hinata miro a todos- ¿Golpearon a Uchiha-san?-asintio y Hinata se cubrio el rostro- ¿y el te dejo así?- asintió de nuevo-A ti también te golpeo ¿verdad?- Shino nego y ella abrio los ojos- ¿entonces?- Shino miro a Naruto- ¿Naruto-kun?

- Fue antes de enterarme de que el traidor de Sasuke te fue infiel con mi novia- Hinata abrió los ojos, los habían perjudicado a ambos- éramos novios habíamos comenzado hace tres meses, lo siento Hina-chan- se tiro al piso y abrazo las piernas de Hinata - no sabía nada, de haberlo sabido yo mismo hubiera matado a sasuke, me entere a penas hoy- La joven se dejo caer y también abbrazo al rubio- lo siento, no tengo perdón- ella beso su mejilla.

- No importa Naruto-kun, ya paso todo-kiba y Shino miraban asombrados a la joven- Neji-nisan me desobedeció, pero no importa- estiro sus brazos hacia sus amigos y ellos tambie la abrazaron- Que bueno que los tengo a ustedes.

- Cuando quieras Hime- dijo Kiba.

- ¿Me traen el botiquin? hay que curarlos- Kiba sintio escalofrios, la mirada y sonrisa de hinata tenia un aire de amenaza.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

****Un joven moreno se miraba al espejo mientras se curaba las heridas del rostro, se sentía un estupido, bueno no, ¡Era un reverendo idiota! dejo a la mujer más hermosa de todas, perdió a su amigo y a su hermano y todo, en menos de tres jodidos días.

Había corrido a la pelirosa apenas habían desaparecido los otros tres y ahora estaba frente al espejo, todas las luces estaban apagadas y no parecía que hubiera vida allí, pero ya no importaba, se lavo el alcohol que había usado y ahora estaba secandose el rostro.

Hinata era su vida y él la queria, eso era lo único que sabía y deseaba saber, se sentó en el sillon y las lagrimas acudieron a su rostro, Hinata Hyuga se divorciaria de él. Y lo peor, el estaba a punto de dejarla ir.

* * *

**jejeje, para las que leyeron el fic original, ya vieron que aqui esta más cambiado ¿No? pues si, una aclaracion, es edicion ya estaba temrinado, asi, bien bien y pues, ya lo corregi jejeje.**


	6. Capitulo 6 Divorcio ¿Acepto?

**_Continaumos editando, jejejeje, Antes estaba en primera persona, ahora lo hacemos narrado, porque honestamente lo siento mejor jajaja. Nos vemos abajo, bye._**

* * *

_**Divorcio ¿acepto?**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

Hinata se encontraba sentada en la oficina de Neji, habían quedado de ir a ver algunos tramites y sobre todo, darle un tour a la heredera, o sea a ella. Ahora ella tomaria el mando de esa empresa y tenia que acostumbrarse al trato con los demás.

Suspiro con nostalgia, ella deseaba su "Y vivieron felices por siempre" pero ahora no lo tenía, llevo su mano hasta su mejilla y simulo una caricia, aun amaba a Sasuke, seria estupido e ilógico que dijera lo contrario. Negó y suspiro, lo mejor era olvidarse de todo aquello.

Se levanto y suspiro de nuevo, tenía la maña de llegar por lo menos treinta minutos antes y ya se habia cansado de esperar, se acerco a la ventana y miro a través de ella, lo mejor seria dar una vuelta por el lugar, aun faltaba para que Neji saliera y ella no queria aburrirse más.

Sonrió al notar el estilo del diseño, muy Hyuga, su papá era demasiado estricto en ese tema, miro a todos lados con una sonrisa. Los pisos blancos, las paredes de un tono claro, con algunas masetas en las esquinas, sonrio complacida. Miro de nuevo y habia varios hombres empacando, bajo la mirada, no se le hacia justo que por el pleito entre ellos, los hombres que habian fueran despedidos.

- Señorita Hyuga ¿Qué hace aquí?—Pregunto un hombre, extrañado porque la joven heredera estuviera allí- ¿Necesita algo?

- Nada en especial, solo vine a curiosear un poco, no conozco la empresa y pronto me instalare como nueva presidenta- todos abrieron los ojos y ella se arrepintió de haber hablado- no se preocupen por eso- Les dedico una sonrisa forzada- ¿ustedes que hacen?

- Empacamos, el señor Hyuga nos dijo que nos fuéramos de regreso a la empresa Uchiha- era como habia imaginado - pero nosotros no habíamos sido contratados por los Uchiha, fuimos contratados por un Hyuga y ahora nos quedaremos sin trabajo- Eso era injusto, la joven medito. Algo no cuadraba allí.

- ¿Qué hacen que no empacan sus cosas?- una voz se dejo escuchar y todos se pusieron tensos, pero Hinata no le presto atencion- recuerden que tienen que presentar su renuncia en las empresas Hyuga y luego recontratarse con los Uchiha.

- Si Haruno-sama- La joven pelinegra abrio los ojos - dígame ¿Qué opina Uchiha-sama de nuestra recontratación?

- Sasuke-kun no los abría reconsiderado de no ser por mí, así que me deben un favor- se acerco un poco más y se fijo en la joven de sombrero que estaba allí, frunció el ceño- qu esperas, muévete- ´miro a Hinata y volvio a fruncir el ceño, no la reconocia i- y tu quién eres- Hinata la ignoro y se dio la vuelta- te hice una pregunta, quién eres.

- Haruno-sama, no debería hablarle así- Hablo el hombre que habia encontrado Hinata- no debe- bajo la vista ante la mirada de la peli rosa.

- ¿Me estás diciendo como debo comportarme?- soltó una carcajada estruendosa y llevo una delicada mano hasta su boca - o sea, un empleado me dice cómo debo comportarme ¿a mí? Que no se te olvide que soy la futura señora Uchiha-Hinta se detuvo ¿señora Uchiha? - y que si yo quiero, te despido y tu ¿Quién demonios eres y que haces aquí?

- Resulta- hablo segura- Que soy la actual señora Uchiha- Sakura abrió los ojos y todos contuvieron el aliento- con que futura señora Uchiha ¿No Haruno-san?- La peli rosa apreto sus puños- te recomiendo que salgas de aqui, este es territorio Hyuga y ni siquieras trabajas aquí o tienes alguna credencial- se acerco a un escritorio en donde estaba un bolso negro con rosa- ¿Es tuyo?- la chica asintio, desconcertada ante el tono de la pelinegra- permiteme- lo sacudio un poco y camino con él a la salida, lo echo por la puerta- Ya te ahorre el trabajo, solo te resta salir-

- Eres... ¡Eres una estupida!- se abalanzo sobre la joven pelinegra y golpeo con su mano abierta la mejilla de ella, poniendola roja- ¡Eres una idiota, estupida!- le dio otro golpe- ¡No merecías a Sasuke-kun!- Hinata se enojo ante lo dicho.

- La estúpida aquí eres tu- golpeo su pómulo, auqneu este ya se encontraba morado, se subio sobre ella y comenzo a golpearla- entrometida, golfa, roba maridos, destroza vidas- habia dicho varias veces, golpeo de nuevo a la joven, podía verse tranquila, pero por algo, era una Hyuga- de mi te acuerdas- sintió unas manos aferrandose a su cintura y levantarla con mucha facilidad- ¡suéltame! ¡Aun no termino!- solto un codazo y su captor gruño.

- ¡Basta ya Hinata!- Hinata dejo de forcejear y miro hacia atrás- ¡¿Que haces aquí, Sakura?!

- Sasuke-kun, esa salvaje me ataco, me dijo muchas cosas- decía la peli rosa , Hinata fruncio el ceño, forcejeo en los brazos de Sasuke, hasta que este la solto, más por la integridad de su magullado cuerpo, que por ganas- esta entrometida, me dijo que no podía despedir a estos inútiles.

-Cállate ya Sakura- la mujer lo miro indignada y Hinata acomodo su ropa, su cabello y tomo su sombrero del suelo- Hinata yo…

- Ahórrese las palabras Uchiha-san- bajo la vista, Hinata sintió una punzada en su pecho, pelearse con Sakura solo habia removido sus sentimientos, miro a otro lado al mismo tiempo que hacia un puchero.

- Hinata-sama - Llamó el castaño menor, Hinata camino hasta él- ¿se encuentra bien?- asintió- Uchiha, te dije que no trajeras a esa mujer aquí, mira que armar un escándalo- Sasuke bajo la vista otra vez- Hoy tenemos que ir con el juez, para la demanda de divorcio-

- ¿Cuándo me entregan los documentos?- Hinata se detuvo a mirarlo, reparo por fin en lo golpeado que estaba, su ojo estaba morado, su mejilla tenía varias banditas adhesivas, su mano estaba vendada al igual que su cabeza y tenía un bastón en la mano sana, el corazon de Hinata se estrujo y Neji torcio los ojos, ya se imaginaba las actitudes de su prima- quiero que sea por bienes mancomunados.

- ¡No!- ambos me miraron- no quiero nada de usted Uchiha-san- el bajo la vista- solo quiero el divorcio, su dinero lo puede disfrutar con la futura señora Uchiha- Sasuke frunció el ceño- con permiso y por cierto, vaya a un medico- El abrio los ojos y Hinata miro a otro lado- con lo terco que es de seguro usted mismo se vendo y se puso las banditas en la cara- La miro esperanzado y Hinata se golpeaba mentalmente con lo que había por ahí- Vamos.

..

..

..

Ambos caminaron hacia el elevador y Sasuke veía con anhelo a su Hinata, a pesar de que él había sido un imbecil, ella todavía se preocupaba por él, eso solo significaba una cosa "Aun me ama" penso con esperanza, suspiro y siguio embobado en su delicado contoneo. Esa falda la favorecia en mucho, aunque ahora tenia algo de polvo, pero la hacía ver hermosa.

Miro hacia atras y Sakura también miraba a la pelinegra, frunció el ceño ante la mirada de la oji jade. Tiro el baston a un lado y todos los empleados lo miraron indignados, nada más quería poner mal a la amable señora Hyuga.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces aquí?-Todos dejaron de lado sus pensamientos acusatorios- - te dije muy claramente, no te quiero volver a ver, lo tuyo conmigo fue un error, me das asco- ella frunció el ceño- por tu culpa, perdí a mi esposa, a mi hermano y a mi mejor amigo- ella bajo la vista enojada-

- La culpa fue tuya por aceptar esto- Sasuke se paso la mano por el cabello, tomo la muñeca de Sakura y camnó con ella hasta la entrada- ¿Qué haces?

- Simple hago lo que debí haber hecho desde el principio,- Lanzo a la joven hacia la calle y tomo la caja que tenía su nombre escrito- estas despedida, no se te dará trabajo en ninguna empresa de konoha- ella miro incredula sus cosas y luego a él.

- ¿Qué? ¿De que estás hablando? No puedes hacerme esto- Sasuke la ignoro - ¡¿me estas escuchando?! ¡No puedes hacerme esto Sasuke Uchiha!- Caminó hacia la empresa otra vez y cerro las puertas- ¡te vas arrepentir! Te lo advierto, tú y tu familia lo pagaran-Sasuke la ignoro de nuevo y miro a los empleados.

- Quédense en las empresas Hyuga- todos se quedaron quietos- ella los va a contratar, así que no necesitan ir conmigo- sispiro- ahora me retiro- camino con paso cansado hacia el levador, ya habia dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, ya nada tenía sentido.

Antes de llegar se topo con un pedazo de papel, levanto una ceja y se agacho a recogerlo. Era una foto de él, donde salia con el cabello al viento, su camisa abierta, sus manos en los bolsillos y una ligera sonrisa. Era la foto en la que Hinata insistia que era modelo, con que la habia robado la muy pilla. Sonrio de verdad, ella lo quería y él estaba dispuesto a recuperarla.

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Neji y Hinata caminaban por las instalaciones, ella se imaginaba algo más tetrico, como esas cosas que salían en las peliculas, el juez con una peluca blanca y una tunica negra, pero era una oficina comun y corriente. El castaño sonrio, se notaba que era la primera vez que venía.

Llegaron al lado de un hombre de cabello plata, su rostro estaba cubierto por un cubrebocas y leia distraidamente un libro de titulo raro, el hombre les tomo los datos, confirmo la solicitud de la joven Hyuga y revisaron la fecha en la que podrían presentarse.

Hinata se tronaba los dedos, estaba a un paso de divorciarse ¿Alguien se enojaria con ella si dijera que no esta muy covencida? suponia que sí. Asintio a lo que decía el peliplata, pero en realidad pensaba en otra cosa, terminaron llevandose unos papeles y Hinata suspiro. Los esperaban dentro de cinco días, o sea que tenía tiempo de sobra para pensar.

..

...

...

...

Desperto temprano esa mañana, por fin se cumplia el plazo dado por el hombre de cabello plata. Suspiro de nuevo y metio la mano en su bolso, buscaba la fotografia de Sasuke, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla. Se levanto como resorte de la cama y empezo a buscar en todos lados. Debajo de su cama, en sus zapatos, su ropa.

Bufo molesta, no estaba su foto, se dejo caer contra la almohada, se sentía algo cansada. Se levanto de nuevo y camino hasta el baño y se quedo debajo de la regadera. Salió después de un rato y bajo a desayunar.

- Buenos días Hina-chan- saludo Hanabi al verla entrar, la mayor solo se acerco a besar su frente - ¿lista para deshacernos de la basura Uchiha?- Asintió, se apoyo en la silla y camino hacia la derecha.

- Muy bien Hinata- Hiashi le dedico una sonrisa radiante y la morena se acerco a abrazarlo, beso su frente y el mayor se extraño- ¿Qué sucede?-

- Nada- suspiro - solo que me da gusto verte feliz- el mayor sonrio y Hinata camino apoyándose otra vez en la silla.

- Hinata soy tu padre¿Te sientes bien?- cambio de tema y miro a Hinata- estás pálida- la joven toco su rostro y sonrio un poco- Ve al medico- ella asintio

- Esa mujer la golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza- hablo Neji- Después de la audiencia iremos- La joven asintió, recordo que ella la habia golpeado y además había hecho coraje, o sea. Fue el coraje.- desayune, se nos hace tarde- ella asintió de nuevo.

...

..

..

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

Sasuke miraba la carta que le habia llegado, tenía que presentarse al trinunal para que se diera a conocer la desicion de la jueza con respecto a su divorcio, diria que si, aceptaria el divorci. Aunque lo hacía para cofundir a su hermosa esposa, miro la fotografía.

Salió e la mansion, aun tenia que hacer una visita, así que se apuraria, saludo a Shimada-san con la mano y se dirigió a su auto. Desde la pelea entre todos contra todos el portero y guardia no dejaba pasar a nadie, por lo tanto Sasuke estaba agradecido.

Condujo por unos minutos y llego a su destino, la mansion Uzumaki, estaciono y suspiro de manera larga. Estaba nervioso, miro con nostalgia el lugar, desde que habían muerto sus padres, los Uzumaki se habian vuelto su familia, pero después la tragedia aquejo al rubio, ambos adultos, Kushina y Minato habian fallecido en un accidente de auto.

- Buenos días Uchiha-san- hablo Jiraiya, el tutor de Naruto, se veia algo molesto- ¿vienes a arreglar las cosas?- asiontió- ¡vaya que te dejaron mal!- sonrio sin gracia, ese hombre a veces era muy cruel- está en su despacho, tu hermano está en la habitación de huéspedes- abrió los ojos ¿Itachi estaba aquí?- ¿quieres que lo llame?- asintió. se escucharon varios golpes y algunas cosas caerse y despues un "Pase" con toda la seriedad del mundo, Sasuke sonrio de lado, ese rubio no cambia.

- Naruto- el rubio lo miro sorprendido, pero después frunció el ceño- vengo en son de paz- se volvió a sorprender, pero su ceño no se relajo- Yo... Escucha yo..

- ¿Qué quieres aquí Sasuke?- Lo llamó por su nombre de pila y Sasuke se sintió feliz, no estaba tan molesto - ese día te dije que tu y Sakura se podían pudrir juntos- bajo la vista y apretó sus puños- habla.

- Es sobre eso que quiero hablar- se sorprendió de verdad- hoy, hoy me divorciare de Hinata- se aflojo la corbata y en eso entro Itachi.

- Vaya, mi hermanito esta aquí- asintió de nuevo- vienes a rogarme que te ayude con ella ¿verdad?- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía.

- No- Itachi lo miro con el ceño fruncido- vengo a pedirles una disculpa y a decirles que, apenas firme el divorcio me iré- ambos se miraron- ella no quiere saber más de mi, para mí no tiene caso nada mas- ellos asintieron y Sasuke estiro su mano- ¿Amigos?

- No- hablo Naruto y Sasuke bajo la vista- somos hermanos Sasuke-teme- Sonrió y Sasuke no pudo evitarlo, lagrimas de alivio corrieron por sus mejillas, tanto Naruto como Itachi se sorprendieron, aunque solo ellos lo habían visto asi- ¡Hey! no llores, dirán que yo te pegue- Los tres soltaron una carcajada y Naruto paso su brazo por los hombros de Sasuke- Buen viaje, teme.

- Cuídate Sasuke- Itachi lo abrazo- no me hagas ir por ti- el moreno menor sonrio y nego- se te hace tarde- el asintió y salio de allí con un peso menos en su pecho.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata se mordia el labio inferior, faltaban treinta minutos para la audiencia y Sasuke aun no llegaba, hizo un puchero, de seguro se iba a escapar y no iba a firmar nada. Gruño y golpeo el suelo con el zapato, pero también se dio cuenta de que de cierta forma estaba agradecida.

Sintió un ligero mareo y se aferro al pilar que habia allí, Neji se acerco de inmediato a ella y la sostuvo. Le dijo que fuera a morjarse la cara y la joven asintió, caminó a paso lento hacia el baño ante la atenta mirada de Neji, estaba preocupado por ella.

Remojo su cara un poco y acomodo su cabello, lo ato por encima de su nuca y se echo algo de aire. No se le iban las sensaciones, pero pronto se sentiria mejor, salió después de un rato y miro al castaño, este tenía su mirada fija en ella. Pero era distinta, se preocupo y caminó hasta él, puso su mano en su mejilla.

- ¿Sucede algo?- el nego y beso su mano, ella lo miro aun preocupada- te ves raro.

- No se preocupe por mi Hinata-sama- ella lo miro y asintió, era un buen hombre, pero para ella no había otro que no fuera Sasuke- ¿Qué pasa?- neguó y él sonrió, no apartaba sus ojos de los de ella y comenzaba a sentirse algo inquieta- Hinata sama, son las once y el aun no llega- Hinata hizo un puchero-

Los pensamientos de Neji eran algo turbios, no podía apartar la mirada, Hinata se veia hermosa, adorable con ese puchero de niña pequeña. Maldijo a Sasuke, ella era suya y por ese idiota Uchiha la había perdido, la abrazo y ella aabrio los ojos sorprendida.

- Hinata-sama, hay algo que quiero decirle- ella asintió Neji suspiro y acarició su rostro- yo…

-Ya estoy aquí- Neji lo fulmino con la mirada Y Sasuke se la devolvio igual- Hyuga- dijo con los dientes apretados Hinata, -ella asintió, y lo miro, ambos se miraban a los ojos y el castaño apreto sus puños, Hinata era suya-

- Uchiha-san- dijo ella sorprendida- creí que no vendría- el negó- no importa la jueza Tsunade nos espera.

..

..

...

..

..

Estaba molesto, el maldito Hyuga tenía otras intenciones con Hinata y la muy inocente no se daba cuenta, Sasuke reprimio sus ganas de estampar su puño en la mejilla del castaño y abrazar a Hinata, en vez de eso tomo su delicada mano, estaba fría y se veia palida. Hinata miro a otro lado para evitar que viera su sonrojo, pero Neji si lo vio.

- Hinata, quiero que sepas que- se detuvo ante la voz de su marido, que pronto seria ex- te amo- abrió los ojos- fui un estúpido al estar con Sakura y no sabes cómo me arrepiento, pude evitarme todos los dolores de cabeza estos últimos días, pero fui terco- ella iba a hablar- no, no me interrumpas- guardo silencio- quiero decirte que, te daré el divorcio, serás libre- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- no sabrás de mi otra vez, pero si te digo una cosa, si el destino nos vuelve a juntar, no te dejare ir, y hare que te enamores de mi otra vez.

- Sasuke-kun- dijo en un susurro, ambos se miraron a los ojos- gracias por dejarme ir- el moreno le sonrio con cariño y acaricio su rostro- yo...- el asintió- gracias otra vez.

- Muy bien- hablo la imponente mujer- ustedes están aquí por un divorcio ¿cierto?- ambos asintieron- muy bien señorita Hyuga, por qué quiere divorciarse de él

Estuvieron respondiendo las preguntas de la jueza y Hinata parpadeaba un poco, el mareo inundo su cabeza, la vision se tornó borrosa y se apoyo en algo para sostenerse, pero toda su vision se volvio negra y se dejo caer.

Sasuke alcanzo a sostenerla por poco, le acaricio el rostro, la llamo, pero ella no despertaba. El moreno la cargo en sus brazos, esa chica era extraña, dice que quiere el divorcio y se desmaya, mira que linda. Esperaba que no fuera nada grave.

* * *

**Hasta aquí, espero que les guste y el siguiente estará intenso jajaja, gracias por sus comentarios nos vemos pronto.**

**Este se edito bastante ee jajaja :p ok nos vemos el siguiente, chaito.**


End file.
